incubatorplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubator Plus:Administrators
Administrators on this Wikia For an automatical list see . * (administrator, bureaucrat) * (administrator, bureaucrat) * (administrator, bureaucrat) * (administrator, bureaucrat) * (administrator, bureaucrat) What are administrators? Administrator access is granted to known and trusted members of the community who are familiar with the policies of the Incubator Plus wiki. Adminship status on Incubator Plus is not an honour for outstanding content contributors but just an additional tool for people that showed that they want to clean up. Administrator access is also not meant to imply editorial authority on the project. An administrator is simply a trusted user who can: *protect and unprotect pages *delete and undelete pages *delete images and other uploaded files *block and unblock users *edit the interface and other protected pages. What are test administrators? A test administrator is an active contributor to a test here on Incubator Plus who was given rights to take care of that test. A test administrator can do the same things as an administrator; however, he can only use his tools on pages/users in his own test. He also can't edit the interface. All policies applying to administrators apply to the test administrators as well. What is expected from an administrator? You can request adminship on the Incubator Plus if you meet the following criteria: * You are not completely new to Wikimedia projects and you understand and agree with the goals of the Incubator Plus project. * You have a user page on the Incubator Plus and are a contributor to this wiki. * You agree to follow relevant policies as those are developed here and respect consensus of the users of this site. Inactive administrators may have their access removed. According to this policy, any sysop inactive on Incubator Plus will be desysoped. "Inactive" means no edits in the past six months or fewer than 50 edits in the last year. Inactive administrators may re-apply in the regular way. All users with special rights are expected to watch the Community Portal for notices put up by other users. What is expected from a test administrator? For test administrators, the same criteria as for administrators apply. Test administrators will be desysopped after a domain request for their language is completed. If the request is successful, they will automatically be sysopped at their new wiki. Note: This is not maintained by the computer system, but by the other users (mostly the bureaucrats). If you do something outside your test, be prepared to defend your actions or you may be desysopped. The next rules must be met before you can apply for your test adminship: * You need to be a good contributor to the test language. * The test language must have more than 25 pages of content. * The test language must be active for at least the last week. More information: Incubator Plus Policy Test Admins Wikia Administrators Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Wikia janitors have limited administrator access to all Wikia for cleanup purposes. These users will be shown on on any Wikia. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Requests for permissions If there are no active bureaucrats and you wish to become an administrator, please contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. * There are no requests for bureaucratship; any administrator will become a bureaucrat after one month (providing they have behaved well). *You can be a test admin for more than one test; however, it is unlikely that there will be more than one admin allowed for each test. Requests for adminships on tests with fewer than 25 articles will not be accepted, and you should have a history of useful editing on the test before you place a request here. Requests for multiple tests must include at least one test with 25 articles or more. * Previous requests are listed in the /Archive. Current requests for adminship When there are no votes or comments anymore in the next five days after the last vote or comment, a bureaucrat will make a decision based on the votes and comments. Current requests for test adminship Place your request, including the name of the test(s) in which you work, below. Other users are given five days to place comments. After this period, requests will be reviewed by a bureaucrat and if there is no reasonable opposition, you will be made into an admin. The requests below are not votes. They are opportunities for other users to raise possible problems. If you get no comment at all under your name, that doesn't mean you are a bad user; it means no one has any objections to you being a test admin. Please do not comment unless you feel there is a strong reason for the request not to be granted. People who can vote are the people who work in the same test as the testadministrator. Please note that a bureaucrat not only takes a look at the votes but also at the arguments. Strong arguments can still be a reason why you don't become a testadministrator. If you are a contributor to the same test as the test of the user who asks for administrator's rights for that test, please add to your vote, so a bureaucrat can see your vote is more relevant to the request than someone else's. Nychus (wp/ovls) Nychus 14:30, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * : active user. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:07, 11 April 2008 (UTC) * -Markvondeegel 16:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) * So, when will the decision be made?Nychus 09:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Administrators